


Pay for that wall

by SSMinos



Category: Loonatics Unleashed
Genre: References to Depression
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSMinos/pseuds/SSMinos
Summary: Tech se guarda ciertos secretos para si mismo.





	Pay for that wall

**Author's Note:**

> una idea que tenia ya por mucho tiempo alrededor de este personaje, de entre los miembros del equipo, Tech y Danger tienen las habilidades más interesantes, lastima que el show no los supo o les intereso indagar en más.

 

Habían ciertas cosas, pequeñas pero no por nada no importantes, estaban y muchas de las veces él las ignoraba o fingía ignorarlas, porque sabía que podía con ellas por el mismo, se había acostumbrado ¿Cómo podía mentirlo? Eso era lo peor, no importaba cuanto lo intentara, el dolor siempre estaba ahí presente.

Matándolo, enloqueciéndolo.

En más de una ocasión se había clavado las garras perforando su cráneo, solo para que minutos más tarde sus heridas autoinfligidas se cerraran gracias a sus poderes de curación.

Pese que no eran regulares ya que ocurría de manera esporádica esos terribles dolores de cabeza, Tech se desesperaba cada vez que ocurrían, a veces el dolor duraba días y él tenían que lidiar con ello. Había intentado de todo tipo, medicamentos auto recetados desde pastillas hasta formulas inyectables, remedios caseros como beber diariamente bolsitas de té verde, concentrado la bebida o recurría a encerrarse en su laboratorio sin que nadie le molestara ni siquiera le permitía el acceso a Rev cuando sufría sus temporadas de ataque.

Aquello era algo que lo reservaba para sí mismo, nadie tenía que enterarse y preocuparse por ello.

Tech tenía una poderosa tolerancia hacia el dolor, se había acostumbrado desde mucho antes de obtener sus poderes, pequeños accidentes en sus experimentos aquí y allá, había aprendido a lidiarlo, por lo que todo el asunto no le causaba alarma, además de que era muy consciente que eran sus mismas habilidades las detonantes de los terribles dolores, lo había aceptado.

Sus habilidades de curación hacian más que solo regenerar o reconstruir el tejido molecular, le quemaban, la puñetera de su habilidad le quemaba cada vez que sufría alguna herida, también aprendió a lidiar con ello, psicológica y física, lo tuvo que hacer.

Él había muerto o eso creía, regresaba con un profundo dolor incapaz de describir, sintiendo como su interior hervía, sintiéndose violada sus entrañas en cada “resucitación” en alguna desafortunada misión, en una de esas había reaccionado vomitando y retorciéndose de agonía, también lo lidio.

Pese de las múltiples ocasiones en la que habían ocurrido, nadie se preocupaba si moría o se tomaban la molestia de preguntar del cómo se sentía Tech respecto a eso, regresando de la muerte.

Ni siquiera el mismo estaba cómodo de hablarlo, pero era algo ¿cierto? Un desquite emocional, algo de desahogo, pero nada, también lo lidiaba eso solo.

Su cuerpo sufría escalofríos de solo recordar su muerte, el dolor, el frio, el vacio y luego regresar.

Un enorme vacío a su alrededor, como si estuviera atrapado en un profundo sueño, anestesiado solo para sentir a continuación un brusco tirón similar a estar bajo la presión de las aguas del océano y sentir como sus pulmones ardían con el paso de oxigeno y la picazón de sus huesos y tejido regenerándose, no era un proceso sencillo de asimilar.

En una ocasión, solo en una se aseguro de estar solo en la torre, en su laboratorio, tomando una honda respiración y apuntarse a la cien un arma y tirar del gatillo.

Todo era negro y luego abrió los ojos.

Encontrándose tendido en el suelo gélido encima de su propia sangre, la bata blanca teñida de rojo al igual que su pelaje, parpadeo, desorientado y con lentitud y cierta somnolencia se empujo con sus brazos en una posición sentada mirando con plena confusión los alrededores del laboratorio hasta que su memoria recobrara el sentido saliendo del transe en el que yacía sumido y cuando menos se había dado cuenta escupió la bala tras un ataque de tos, se acurruco asustado de espaldas contra la mesa de trabajo y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, aun sostenía el arma, permaneció conmocionado tras un largo tiempo hasta que tomo la decisión de levantarse y quitar las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano, clavando su mirada al charco de sangre, soltó una risa nerviosa que luego subió de tono transformándose a una más maniaca.

Cualquiera que lo viera retrocedería del horror con esa escena.

No se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Rev, de solo de pensarlo de contar su intento de suicido le levantaría una alarma al velocista, Tech no quería que nadie se empezara a cuestionar sobre su salud mental, no la necesitaba, él solo quería comprobar una teoría, no es que estuviera loco.

Un segundo intento se dio su oportunidad, esta vez probando con cianuro, su último respiro fue atroz, duro varios minutos convulsionándose y entrar en el éxtasis del gélido vacio, flotando, como en un sueño y resucitar otra vez y llorar desconsolado abrazando sus rodillas.

Lidio con ello, solo.

Y los días seguían, transcurriendo como normalmente lo hacían.

Tech no era una figura que se le podía considerar religiosa pero a veces, raras ocasiones, maldecía a cualquier dios que estuviera en el cielo, maldecía sobre el puñetero castigo al cual había sido sometido.

Ni siquiera podía quitarse la vida y poner en paz lo jodida que era su existencia.

Tenía un profundo miedo a morir pero también quería morir, esa euforia de sentimiento golpeaba su mente, su conciencia y lo único que podía hacer era gritar a al cielo en las afueras de Acmetropolis en un arrebato de furia y miedo.

Odiaba aquella mirada, no podía tan siquiera de atreverse a sostener la mirada de desosiego de Rev, preocupado por él, Tech no quería que el velocista lo mirada de esa forma, era capaz de lidiar a la de todo los demás pero no la del ave desértica, le producia un extraño sentimiento que le provocaba culpa, oprimiendose en su tórax.

Recordó un fragmento de su infancia, una discreta risa escapo de Tech, recordando las lecciones de su padre y las cosas que hacía a su manera de críar a sus hijos respetando los viejos ideales de los coyotes como abandonarlos en el bosque para que aprendieran a lidiarse solos y encontrar el camino de regreso a la granja, “los verdaderos coyotes son duros como el chingado hierro, mocoso”.

Tech era bueno en ocultar las cosas, pese a estar años en el equipo, nadie conocía más allá de que fuera un universitario fracasado, incluso Ace era reservado a su manera evitando hablar de su padre y a Daniel le avergonzaba el hecho de mencionar que es adoptado por una pareja humana.

Tech gesto una mueca, desde los primeros días que había obtenido sus poderes tras la caída del meteorito era consciente que sus habilidades eran un arma de doble filo, no solo le causaba esa “pequeña” fobia cada vez que lo llegaban a matar, sino también está el hecho de que su mente nunca se mantenía tranquila, si, era un evidente hecho de que fuera un maldito genio dotado desde cachorro pero también obtuvo un extra adicional en sus poderes, su mente jamás estaba tranquila, saturada de ideas, trabajando a milésima de segundo, había sospechado que Rev había adquirido aquella porción extra de pensamiento veloz pero que muy a diferencia del coyote, Rev se había adaptado mucho mejor a ella, no volviéndose loco, al ser un correcaminos era una gran ventaja, la velocidad ya formaba parte desde nacimiento, solo una pequeña dosis de paranoia en ambos, pero la diferencia era clara, Rev se adapto y a Tech hasta la fecha todavía le costaba.

La migraña siempre estaba ahí, acosándolo, obligándolo a aislarlo en el laboratorio, su mente era un flujo de pensamientos desenfrenados que no parecían tener fin y para calmar su hiperactividad se desquitaba construyendo, desarmando, fabricando, inventando, jamás estaba tranquilo, era como un niño con sobredosis de azúcar en la sangre, no se detenía hasta que el dolor punzante en su cabeza disminuyera y solo por fin Tech se detenía, nadie lo entendía, Daniel de broma lo llamaba como el nerd cerebrito o la mala pasada que tuvo que pasar Tech luego de que Mallory le digiera que era un jodido célibe que se la pasaba tanto tiempo construyendo juguetitos para matar el tiempo, Tech rio, prefiriendo eso que sufrir un ataque de hiperreacción de sus poderes martillando su cerebro. Lo hacía por impulso, no porque quisiera hacerlo, quitándose de tener que hacer una explicación de sus motivos decidió ahorrarse saliva y continuar con su locura momentánea e inyectándose calmantes.

La punzada se volvió más fuerte y Tech se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, permaneciendo tranquilo en quietud, acostumbrado a la rutina y lo siguiente que hizo fue acostarse boca arriba sobre el húmedo pasto y fijarse en algún punto incierto en el cielo nocturno, olfateo notando que pronto se caería la lluvia en aquella colina de las afueras de la cuidad, cerró los ojos tratando de apartar las imágenes y números de su mente, tratando de despejarse, el ambiente le ayudaba, estar fuera de la torre le ayudaba, acostado en la hierba con el coro de los insectos le fue grato, una serenidad que le ayudaba a centrarse en la meditación mucho mejor lejos de todos, estuvo durante horas ahí hasta que la migraña se apaciguaría  pero permaneció un breve tiempo más antes de retomar el regreso a la torre, encerrándose en su laboratorio como de costumbre.

Había aprendido a lidiar con eso y lo había aceptado.


End file.
